Historia
by Plock
Summary: Cuando todo está bien, no hay porque complicarse.
1. Chapter 1

El reloj marco las 4 en el departamento del gran Usami-sensei, se encontraba completamente desierto. El afamado escritor hacía unas horas había caído inconsciente en su cuarto tras acabar con su último trabajo y con su última gota de energía.

A los pocos minutos entró por la puerta principal el pequeño universitario, como siempre con su alegre temperamento, dejando su bufanda y su abrigo en el respaldo del sillón más cercano.

Recordó la situación de su casero. En el desayuno, apenas tenía las fuerzas para poder comer, no le gustaba imaginar en qué condiciones estaba en ese preciso instante.

Sirvió una taza de café como excusa para ir a molestarlo en su trabajo. Tocó varias veces pero al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar como su novio estaba tirado en el piso, que aunque no fuera algo diferente a lo que usualmente pasaba siempre le parecía doloroso verlo en ese estado.

Dejo la taza en el escritorio del mayor y le arrastró a duras penas por la diferencia de tamaños al sillón del lugar, sí hubiera sido más fuerte lo hubiese llevado a su dormitorio.

Dio un gran suspiro, rápidamente le cubrió con una cobija traída de su cuarto para evitarle enfermarse.

―Tonto―Suspiró nuevamente, inmediatamente la laptop de su casero le llamo la atención.

Se sentó en su silla pesadamente, en la pantalla estaba la pagina abierta del e-mail, parecía que estaba a punto de enviarle el archivo a su editora, probablemente había colapsado antes de poder cumplir su misión.

Ya estaba adjuntado el archivo, ya tenía el correo de la pelirroja como destino y no quería causarle problemas a la señorita Aikawa.

Sin darle muchos rodeos presiono la tecla "Send", cerró todas las ventanas para encontrarse un archivo de texto, a lo que sabía de hace unos días su pervertido casero trabajaba en una novela BL. Si le leia se arrepentiría de haberle enviado el archivo de texto a la editora, su tonto y desconsiderado novio usaba su nombre siempre para esas bochornosas historias, llenas de color rosa pastel y maripositas siempre volando.

Antes de poder alcanzar la tecla para salir, miro algo completamente diferente.

"_Te dije que no te amo ¡Estas siempre de pegajoso!"_

Un pequeño dolor en su pequeño le paralizo momentáneamente.

―E..Eso.. N..no me ..lo diría.. Usagi-san―Pensó mirando el contenido del archivo.

"_El pequeño castaño estaba_ _asustado por aquellas palabras, eran tan dolorosas. Pero no podía hacer más él lo amaba y aunque le dijera lo que le dijera estaría siempre con él, aún cuando Akihiko no lo quisiera ni ver._

―_Yo te amo―Titubeó mostrando su lado expuesto a su novio._

―_No sé qué pretendes, lo siento Misaki yo no te amo. Perdona si alguna vez te hice creer que si"_

―_P..Pero ¡Tu siempre me lo decías!―Gritó desde su garganta y así mismo como desde su corazón. Algunas saladas gotas salieron de sus ojos, esperando que sólo fuera un amargo sueño del cual despertaría―Y..Yo no puedo creerte._

―_Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Yo.. Hace tiempo que no siento nada por ti―Masculló sin gentileza, sin tacto, sin ninguna clase de amor._

―_Akihiko… Entonces… ¿Por qué hace no mucho me lo decías? ¿Lastima?―Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tanta que sentía como su piel pronto sangraría._

―_Pensé… que podría amarte―Suspiró fuertemente―Pero, la verdad ya me sacas de quicio."_

Misaki en la silla del escritor dio un respingo, su corazón en sus oídos le impedía poder escuchar sus pensamientos, lo único que lograba hacer era seguir leyendo. Si bien siempre odiaba esas historias dulces, creo que había encontrado que tipo de historias no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

"―_Lo siento…―Con una de sus mangas limpió sus lagrimas, poniendo una sonrisa forzada a su agresor― No quise ser molestia._

―_Misaki, ocupo que dejes el recinto―Dijo tajantemente empalideciendo más al castaño._

―_¿P..Por qué?_

―_Es que he invitado a un amigo―Sonrió mirando para abajo―Y le he mencionado que era soltero._

―_P..Pero… Él no ocupa saber nada… S..Sólo dame algunos días para regresarme..―Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, eso no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser un sueño ¿Era mentira? ¿Era una broma?_

_Lamentablemente no"_

No pudo más, simplemente no pudo. Cerró con fuerza la laptop para salir del estudió de su casero. Le dolía mucho el pecho, le costaba respirar, no supo cuando había empezado a llorar.

Se encerró en su cuarto, y se lanzó a su cama. Las lagrimas aún seguían cayendo, tomaba con fuerza la almohada a su costado.

―E..eso es sólo una historia.. Era mentira ¿Verdad?―Susurró cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, recordó en la mañana todo parecía estar en orden, si, quizás se notaba cansado, pero era normal.

Le seguía amando ¿Cierto?

"_Pensé… que podría amarte" _Recordó esa pequeña frase, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

―Sí Usagi-san me dijera eso… No sabría que responder―Susurró contra la almohada―Supongo que sí… Él ya no me q..qui..siera… Viviría solo..

Se incorporó en su cama para abrazar sus rodillas.

―Usagi-san, no diría eso…

Aunque realmente creyera que su casero no le diría eso, ese dolor en su corazón no se retiraba. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no había intimidad, ni siquiera un beso, no era que lo deseará mucho, pero en ese momento era la única medicina que le pedía su corazón.

Todo eso por una tonta historia que bien podría ser una fantasía, pero el hecho de que lo hubiera escrito su novio, con sus nombres, con situaciones posibles. Dolía, era como ver una situación muy devastadora en alguien similar a ti y que no te gustaría que te pasara.

El llanto había puesto pesados sus ojos, así que sin poderlo evitar los cerró para tomar una pequeña siesta, y quien sabe quizás cuando despierte ya este de mejor humor.

Unos toques a su puerta despertaron. Miró su reloj para notar que eran nada más ni nada menos que las 9 de la noche, había dormido bastante, no había preparado la comida, ni hecho sus deberes tanto escolares como domésticos.

―Misaki ¿Estás bien?―Escuchó detrás de la puerta.

―Ah si, lo siento me quede dormido―Salió del cuarto rápidamente para encontrarse con su querido novio―No sé que me pasó―Se rió nerviosamente―C...creo que no has comido deja te preparó algo, bueno.. Aunque es un poco tarde, pero supongo que no has comido nada sólido en varios días y pues yo..

Detuvo sus palabras cuando uno de los dedos del mayor se poso en sus labios.

―¿Estabas llorando?―Le dijo seriamente.

―¡¿Eh? No, claro que no ¿P..Por qué lloraría?

―Eso debería preguntármelo yo.

―E..estas… loco..

―¿Lo estoy?―Le tocó una de sus mejillas que tenían rastros de lagrimas secas, junto con sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos― ¿Te pasó algo malo?―Hábilmente le tomó entre sus brazos recargando la cabeza del castaño en su pecho.

―No, nada pasó…

―Misaki…―Intensifico el agarre― Entonces ¿Soñaste algo malo?

―Y..Ya no tiene importancia…―Correspondió el agarre, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Sin soltar al castaño se unieron en un suave beso, librando de preocupaciones el corazoncito del castaño.

―T..e amo..―Musitó sin quererlo aun en los brazos del peligris, logrando que este abriera los ojos como platos.

―¡¿Misaki? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te lastimo?

―N..No..―Bajo la mirada todavía más estaba avergonzado muy muy avergonzado, lo peor es que le era imposible huir estaba demasiado bien agarrado.

―¿Alguna amenaza?―Bajó a su nivel para mirarle a los ojos―Sabes que no dejare que nadie te haga daño o que te alejen de mi.

―¡N..No es eso!―Susurró al borde del colapso, con su rostro indefinidamente por lo rojo que se encontraba.

―¡¿Estás enfermo?―Le tocó su frente con la suya, para notar que en efecto estaba más cálido pero al ver lo rojo que estaba era obvias las razones por las cuales estaba así.

El ojilila suspiró suavemente, acercando más a su Misaki.

―Yo también te amo―Le susurró con una sonrisa de par en par―Iba a invitarte a comer a fuera pero creo que has cambiado los planes.

―¡¿Eh?

―Después de tan bella confesión, es obvio que tenemos que pasar toda la noche amándonos ¿Cierto Misaki?

―¡¿EHHH?


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, un ligero malestar en el estomago le había despertado. Todo el cuarto estaba tan cálido o sólo era él, al recapacitar de donde estaba, se encontraba en los brazos de su casero.

Ya debía ser de noche, de nuevo sintió ese malestar, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada. Con dificultad se libró de los brazos del mayor.

Antes de salir del cuarto para ver qué comer recordó que el escritor tampoco había comido. Volvió con él para sacudirlo ligeramente.

―Usagi-san… Usagi-san.. Despierta ¡Despierta!

―¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa?―Se incorporó en la cama cansinamente pasando una mano en su cabellera plateada.

―Sé que es de noche pero tengo hambre… Y como tú tampoco has comido nada ¿No quieres comer algo?

Los ojos violetas de su casero le miraron con intensidad todavía aturdido por apenas despertar, le tomó uno de los brazos del menor y lo jalo para abrazarlo.

―Uhm… ¿Usagi-san?

―¿Ir a comer?

―Si, algo ligero supongo para volver a dormir.

―Está bien―Susurró dejando libre al castaño.

Salieron del cuarto para percatarse que habían dejado algunas luces encendidas. Miró el reloj para ver que ya era de madrugada.

"3:42"

El menor fue a la barra de la cocina, quizás unos panqueques y leche sería lo mejor para el momento. Aun seguía pensativo con lo que leyó en la tarde. Es decir, generalmente el escritor al menos en las novelas BL era más cariñoso, quizás algo estaba pasando con él.

―¿Se estará cansando de mi?―Pensó el universitario mientras batía la mezcla―Pero ¿No hice nada malo o diferente? Bueno, puede que ese haya sido el problema... Pero.. Pero se mira feliz hace unos momentos… No sé…

Dio un respingo al sentir la mano fría de su amante en su cabellera, no se había percatado que estaba justo a su lado.

―¿Algo te preocupa?

―¿P..Por qué lo dices?

―Bueno, te miras deprimido y en la tarde estabas llorando.

―¡N..No estaba llorando!

―Si claro Misaki―Menciona sarcásticamente volviendo a acariciar los mechones cafés de su pequeño.

Ignorándolo calentó el sartén para cocinar. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su acompañante, misma que le advertía que empezara a hablar por las buenas.

―¿P..Pero que puedo decirle..?―Pensó confuso―¿Es que estaba triste por lo que leí en tu computadora que tu personaje no quería al mío? ¡Dios eso es tonto!

Terminó de hacer la cena, sirvió la leche para comenzar a comer, al terminar de acomodar los platillos sintió como le sujetaban con unos fuertes brazos.

―Misaki, dime qué te pasa―Le susurró en el oído causando un escalofrío al muchacho por la seriedad de sus palabras.

―Humm… No es nada importante, en serio―Sonó conciliador, lo menos que quería hacer era que se preocupara el mayor, lamentablemente parecía que pasaba exactamente lo contrario.

―Misaki..―Le volteó con cuidado para posar sus labios con los del ojiverde, muy sutilmente, sólo reconfortantemente.

―C..Comamos..―Musitó avergonzado sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

Sin embargo, el peliplata fue hacía la puerta y apagó la luz de la sala de estar que era la única fuente de luz, dejando el departamento en la oscuridad.

―¿Usagi-san?

Esté sacó su celular para alumbrar su recorrido hasta llegar a la mesa, sólo que en vez de sentarse en frente de su novio como usualmente lo hacía se sentó a su costado.

―Supongo que hay que aprovechar que es de noche―Dijo haciendo un ademán para referirse a las luces de la cuidad nocturnas. Era verdad, se miraba hermoso con la altura de ese edificio. El castaño tenía un poco de miedo, el departamento con tan poca luz podía llegar a verse aterrador. Quizás ese fue el motivo por el cual Usagi se había cambiado de puesto.

Se dedicaron a comer, el castaño seguía pensativo, tenía que decírselo o no estaría seguro. Pero ¿Cómo decirlo? Esa era la pregunta del castaño.

―Hum.. Usagi-san―Dijo débilmente llamando la atención del mayor agradeciendo que apagó las luces para que no viera con facilidad su sonrojo.

Podía mirar con suma facilidad sus ojos violetas por las luces de la ciudad, eso le hizo sonrojar todavía más, al mirar como su pequeño se cohibía con su rostro completamente sonrojado le hizo sonreír plenamente. Se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

Al sentir los labios del mayor se aparto lo que la silla y la mesa lo permitieron.

―¿¡Que haces? ¡Y..Yo trato de decir algo!―Le gritó inmediatamente sintió uno de los dedos del mayor en sus labios.

―No grites es de noche.

―¿Y..Y de quien es la culpa?―Miró para su comida para dar un bocado―Bueno… Sólo quería preguntarte… Que… Si ya habías acabado tu trabajo..

―Ehm.. Si, hace unas horas, antes de caer desmayado.

―Hum… ¿Y está bien? ―Dijo intentado llegar al punto en el que le interesaba.

―¿Bien?

―¡Digo ¿T..tú la consideras buena!

Se quedó mirando a Misaki unos segundos.

―¿La leíste? ¿Por eso llorabas?

Un enorme sonrojo se subió en el cuerpo del universitario, al verse descubierto hasta el habla se le iba.

―¡N..NO! ¡POR QUÉ LEERIA ALGO BL!―gritó después de encontrar su aliento.

Envolvió al muchacho con suma facilidad para recargarlo en su pecho.

―Qué lindo, eres muy lindo―Le susurró apretándolo más contra sí.

―¡Cállate!

―No sabía que eso te afectaría, bueno… Te mentiría sí te dijera que fue fácil escribir eso.

―¿Entonc..es?

―Supongo que no siempre tengo que escribir lo que me gusta, el demonio de Aikawa me dice algunas tramas que tengo que seguir para que la trama siga interesante.

―Ah…―Sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, bueno.. Quizás lo habían descubierto, pero le importaba más que todo estuviera bien.

―Recuerda Misaki, te amo y siempre estaremos juntos―El menor se aferro a la camisa del peliplata deseando que no acabará ese momento.

Después de estar en esa posición unos minutos, el mayor acaricio con suma delicadeza la espalda de su pequeño amante, le extasiaba tenerlo tan cerca y aún más que este le hubiera importado lo que había escrito.

Escribir casi 5 capítulos de puras amarguras, era deprimente. Lo bueno es que sabía que eso era pura mentira y jamás se acercaría a la verdad.

―Misaki.

Al no escuchar respuesta, aflojó el agarre para notar cómo se encontraba completamente dormido.

Notó que aun quedaba comida del menor, pero ya no importaba. Se levantó con cuidado agarrándolo en sus brazos para llevarlo de nuevo a su cuarto y dormir el resto de la noche y si se podía también la mañana.


End file.
